


we were in screaming color

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I have No Excuse, Oral Sex, it promptly turned into filth, kara wears it to pride, strap ons, they fuck on a canvas sheet with paints, this was supposed to be a crack fic, top kara of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: “You went to the dirty store without me?!” Lena exclaimed as she pulled herself up so that she could fully absorb all of the information. “Kara Danvers!” she exclaimed proudly with an attempted smirk that turned into a full blown smile as she tried and failed to hide her excitement.“I kinda bought it as a joke at first, it’s silly but I thought if you wanted to try it then we could. It might be fun.”





	we were in screaming color

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE
> 
> i haven't checked for mistakes pls forgive me it's 1am

 

 

Lena’s leg muscles had been clamped tightly around Kara’s face for a solid minute and a half before she finally relented and allowed her to relax back into the mattress with a contented sigh. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain control of her breathing whilst Kara settled her face against the inside of Lena’s thigh and just watched as she came down from her fourth high of the morning. Lena’s entire body was tingling and she was completely unable to prevent the full body jolt that accompanied Kara’s tongue reaching out to teasingly brush over her overly sensitive clit once again.

 

“Don’t you dare.” she gasped as she lightly pushed Kara’s head away, there wasn’t enough pressure to actually move her but Kara went immediately anyway. “I will throw you off this bed, I don’t think my body can handle any more.”

 

“Is this you tapping out?” Kara asked with a smug smile plastered onto her face as she reluctantly left her spot from between the warmth of Lena’s thighs and slowly crawled up the length of her body. “Looks like I win then.”

 

“You know I hardly think it’s fair to bet on me tapping out before you get tired when you’re Kryptonian and can’t actually _get_ tired.” Lena huffed as Kara dropped the leather harness down from the bed to be dealt with later on before she settled back down and let Lena cling onto her like a sweaty koala.

 

“Uh, excuse me but the lamps were on so technically I’m without all of my Kryptonian benefits.” Kara replied as she lightly scratched at Lena’s sweaty post-sex hair.

 

“Mhm whatever.” Lena mumbled as she nuzzled into Kara’s neck. “So, what’s your prize Miss Danvers? You want me to take some photos of my boobs when you’re at work?”

 

“Yes!” Kara blurted out immediately, earning a laugh from Lena as she playfully swatted her shoulder. “Absolutely, yes, you should do that and you should do that every single day.”

 

“I’m not sure everyone would appreciate you drooling over my boobs all day.” Lena laughed into her neck.

 

“They’re good boobs!” Kara replied defensively. “The best boobs, actually, but that’s not what I had in mind for my prize.”

 

“Oh, really?” Lena quirked an eyebrow as she lifted her head from Kara’s neck and propped her arms up on top of her chest to get a better look at her. “What did you have in mind then?”

 

“I, uh..” Kara flushed beetroot under Lena’s gaze and she found herself smiling at the sight. It never failed to amaze her that the woman beneath her could keep her on edge for hours, whisper downright _filthy_  things in her ear whilst doing so, but in the light of day could barely even utter the word __sex__ without turning crimson and stuttering like crazy. “I um, I bought something that I thought we could maybe try, but only if you want to though! There’s no pressure!”

 

“You went to the dirty store without me?!” Lena exclaimed as she pulled herself up so that she could fully absorb all of the information. “Kara Danvers!” she exclaimed proudly with an attempted smirk that turned into a full blown smile as she tried and failed to hide her excitement.

 

“I kinda bought it as a joke at first, it’s silly but I thought if you wanted to try it then we could. It might be fun.” She told Lena as she hopped off the bed and pulled her previously discarded shirt over her head before walking over to the closet. Lena watched for a few moments as Kara rummaged around in the back for whatever she was looking for. “Aha!” she called out as she reemerged with a large cardboard cylinder, not unlike the ones that posters were sold in.

 

Of all the things that Lena had been expecting, that was none of them. She had no clue what it even was, but she was already confused and more than a little intrigued if she was being honest.

 

“It’s uh, it’s a canvas.” Kara told her as though that explained it all. When she realized that Lena still looked completely puzzled, she spoke up once again. “We, um, it gets laid out on the floor and there’s paints and then we-”

 

“You want us to have sex on a canvas with paints?!” Lena exclaimed as the pieces finally fit together in her head.

 

“I-.. Only if you want to! We don’t have to at all, it was just a silly impulse buy.” she assured Lena quickly. “They’re body safe and non toxic and there’s a clear tarp in here so that there’s no mess and there’s a sponge to clean us up afterwards and everything.”

 

“Oh, I absolutely want to.” Lena breathed as she finally hopped down from the bed and made her way over to Kara, stretching up on her toes to press a soft kiss to her lips. “We. Are. So. Doing. This.” she punctuated each word with another kiss. “But not today.” Lena pouted as she regretfully pulled away. “I might have been able to take the morning off but if I don’t show up for my afternoon meetings then it’ll throw everything else off for the rest of the week and I’ll have to work all weekend.”

 

“I have a couple of sources I need to verify for my article today anyway, but we’ll make time for it at some point. I love you.” Kara beamed as she leaned down to steal a final kiss from Lena before the two of them headed off into the bathroom to start getting ready for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 _Some point_  ended up being three whole entire weeks later. Lena had been caught up with trying to remedy a problem that had arisen with the new program that she was implementing at L- Corp and she had barely had enough time to eat and sleep let alone do anything else. After one too many late nights, Kara being the only reason that she even went home in the first place and didn’t just crash on the couch in her office, Lena had finally __f_ inally _been able to resolve the issue. The second that she had finished up with the last of the paperwork and filed it safely away she had told Jess to clear her schedule for the next few days and immediately headed home feeling completely exhausted but overwhelmingly happy at the thought of having some much needed, uninterrupted time alone with her girlfriend.

 

Kara was already in bed, sound asleep and snoring lightly into her pillow, just as she had been every night the last few weeks when Lena had finally arrived home from her office. After sneaking into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and take off what was left of her make up from the day, Lena simply stripped off her office clothes, slipped into one of Kara’s shirts and then climbed into bed beside her. It felt like a blessing knowing that she didn’t have an alarm set to go off in an extremely short four hours for the first time in weeks. She was able to actually enjoy the feeling of Kara shifting to press up against her back, a warm arm slung over her waist as Kara mumbled into her shoulder.

 

“Luh you.” she grumbled before almost instantly switching back to lightly snoring against the material of Lena’s shirt, warm breath seeping through onto the skin of her back.

 

“Love you more.” Lena whispered as she settled back against her a little more snugly and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Babe! Babe wake up! You’re late!” Kara’s voice sounded panicked as Lena felt herself be gently shaken awake, squinting against the light coming in from the gap in the curtains that hadn’t been closed properly the night before.

 

“Mhm.. I’m finished.” Lena grumbled as she buried her face further into the pillow in an attempt to hide from the light. “Off til Monday. Need to sleep.”

 

“Okay babe.” Kara laughed as she rounded the bed and pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. “I have the weekend off but I do need to head into work for a bit this morning, I’ll try to get away a little earlier if I can.” she promised as Lena grumbled an agreement and Kara laughed once again. “Sleep tight.”

 

When Lena eventually woke up again a good few hours later, the sun was high in the sky and was no longer shining directly in the window as it had been when it was rising this morning. She felt better than she had in weeks after finally having gotten enough rest and she languidly stretched out her muscles as she basked in the feeling of not having to dive up at the sound of her alarm blaring.

 

Lena enjoyed every single second of being able to actually take the time to allow her body to wake up on it’s own, to lay in bed for another half hour just scrolling through her phone simply because she could, to wrap herself in her soft fuzzy blanket and enjoy a cup of coffee on the couch as she flicked through the TV channels instead of having to quickly down her flask of coffee in the back of the car on her way to work.

 

Lena stayed in her pajamas for hours as she sat on the couch, still wrapped up snugly in her blanket, and allowed herself the guilty pleasure of watching back to back trashy daytime TV for the first time in as long as she could remember. She had been texting Kara all day, at first to apologize for the less than enthusiastic reaction to her wake up call, but then just to keep her updated on everything that was going on with the shows that she had been watching, mainly because she was starting to get a little bored and missed her.

 

When it finally came time to get everything organized for Kara arriving home, Lena was more than ready. She had enjoyed a slightly longer shower than she would usually afford herself, taking time to thoroughly wash and condition her hair before rinsing it all out. She got herself dressed, dried and styled her hair before eating a quick snack, mainly because she knew that Kara would complain if she said that she hadn’t eaten anything all day apart from a biscuit with her earlier coffee, and then excitedly made her way to the closet in their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The plastic sheet rustled loudly as Lena rolled it out on the floor, taking extra care to uncurl and smooth down the edges and corners as they immediately tried to curl up once again after being rolled up in the tube for so long. She had figured that the living room would be the best space for them to do it, she knew from experience that the large black rug in the middle of the room was perfectly comfortable, and if any of the paint happened to spill over, it wouldn’t be as noticeable as it would be on the white, significantly more uncomfortable tile of the kitchen, or the cream carpet in her bedroom. Plus it was the only area in her apartment that hadn’t required moving any of the heavy furniture out of the way, which meant that she could set it up on her own without needing to ask Kara to help.

 

Once she was sure that the sheet was going to stay in place without re-rolling, Lena picked up the large folded up white canvas and shook it out to full size before setting it down on top of the slightly larger clear plastic sheet, spending a few long moments flattening out the bumps and air bubbles that had occurred on the surface until she was sure that it was perfect. She wanted Kara to know that she was just as excited about the whole thing as she was, and she hoped that she would appreciate the surprise.

 

Lena left the candles and wine until the very last moment. She had instructed the front desk to let her know when Kara arrived downstairs, and she quickly added the finishing touches after receiving the phone call. When the final wick caught fire, Lena set the lighter aside and stripped off her dressing gown.

 

Nights like these were few and far between given just how busy the two of their lives were, but Lena adored the rare moments that she was able to go all out for Kara. They would go through spells where their sex life consisted mostly of half dressed quickies that could be squeezed in throughout the day, or extremely late night fumblings when the two of them were clearly exhausted but equally desperate for the other. When they actually found time to enjoy one another it was incredible, but usually not planned.

 

This, however, was very much planned.

 

Lena had been fitted for and had her outfit made a while back, unsure when she would get the chance to wear it, but completely confident in the knowledge that it would absolutely __wreck__  Kara when she saw it. She had opted for a deep red, almost wine colored silk bodysuit, embroidered delicately with lace flowers and fitted so perfectly to her body that it could’ve been painted on.

 

Lena never imagined being comfortable enough with someone, or even comfortable enough with herself, to ever do something like this. It was different with Kara, though. It always had been. Lena had never once doubted herself with Kara, had never once felt ashamed or embarrassed about her body or speaking up and asking for what she needed. Kara had been the perfect partner from the very beginning, always making sure to communicate and check in with Lena, so focused on her pleasure and making her feel good. So insistent on Lena knowing that she was safe and secure. It had given Lena a whole new outlook on herself, a confidence that she didn’t even know she had buried deep within her.

 

Kara loved making Lena feel good, a fact that she was never shy about sharing with her. She adored spending hours worshiping her body, pressing her mouth to every single tiny little scar, freckle, mole or mark that made her Lena. With time, Lena had grown to love showing herself off to Kara.

 

In her mind, the idea of dressing up for someone had always made her feel more than uncomfortable and she never imagined that it would be something that she would ever do. Or at least, that was the case until Lena had broken free of the pressures of society’s heteronormative restraints and started looking at her whole world from a different point of view. Now, she felt _good _.__  She felt beautiful and sexy and confident. She felt excited for Kara to see her, to show herself off to her. Lena preened under the attention and Kara loved giving it to her.

 

The sound of Kara’s key in the lock startled Lena out of her thoughts and she quickly picked up the two glasses of wine that she had filled up before sitting down on the couch and positioning herself as best she could.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Kara sang playfully as she made her way down the hallway in search of Lena. “Babe? Are you he- Oh.” her words caught in her throat as Kara stepped into the wide open space of the living room and her eyes fell on the sight of her girlfriend currently sitting propped up on the couch.

 

She looked.. b _reathtaking._ Kara found herself unable to move, or speak, or do absolutely anything else other than gawk at Lena as she took the whole thing in from the way Lena’s hair flowed loosely down her back to the downright sinful heels that were on her feet. Her mouth had gone completely dry and she could feel the tight pull of arousal in her abdomen as all the liquid in her body immediately headed south.

 

“I.. You.. This.. _Woah._ ” she breathed as Lena stood from her spot on the couch, eyebrow quirked in the way that she knew drove Kara completely mad. She ached to wipe the smug expression from her face, to unravel her until she was begging, __pleading__ for release, until the only word she could utter was Kara’s name.

 

“I missed you.” Lena told her as she slowly approached, giving Kara enough time to drink her in before she reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

The contact seemed to be the thing that finally kick started Kara’s mind into functioning once again, and before she could process what was happening, Lena’s thighs were wrapped tightly around Kara’s waist. She could feel a warm hand palming at her ass as Kara’s other snaked up to hold onto her head, guiding Lena down into an overwhelmingly frantic kiss. Their teeth bumped together for a moment as Kara tried to get as close to Lena as was humanly possible before turning them around and falling backwards onto the couch.

 

Lena knew she ought to slow things down if they were ever going to make it onto the canvas currently spread out on the floor, but it was growing increasingly more difficult to think rationally with Kara’s hands sliding back and forth over her waist, feeling the intricate patterns embroidered into the lace that was currently hugging her hips, before slipping down to palm greedily at her ass cheeks as she groaned into her mouth.

 

Lena could feel her resolve slipping away completely as her hips started up steady grind into the firm muscle of Kara’s abdomen. The feeling of warm lips against her jaw, sucking lightly on her neck, wet heat on her collarbone, had Lena keening loudly. She could feel Kara’s smirk against the skin of her neck but she didn’t care. It had been three weeks, three painfully long sex-less weeks and her entire body was thrumming, aching for Kara. She didn’t care that she was already embarrassingly wet, she just needed to feel the stretch of Kara’s fingers filling her up, the burst of warmth that overcame her whole body when she felt Kara’s fingers on her clit. She _needed_ it and she needed it now.

 

“Kara-” She groaned into the space where her shoulder met her neck, praying that Kara would take the hint and just _fuck_ her already. “Please.”

 

“I can feel how wet you are through my shirt.” Kara husked into her ear as Lena groaned loudly.

 

Kara’s fingertips danced lightly along the inside of her thigh, all the way up to the very edge of her lingerie. Lena was confident that the flimsy material was already soaked through and she wasn’t sure that she would be able to wear it again. Although, the integrity of her underwear quickly became the very last thing on her mind as she felt Kara’s strong fingers begin to dip under the fabric, pulling it gently to the side so that she had full access to Lena.

 

Her hips jerked against her will the moment that Kara easily slid her fingers through her, immediately locating her clit as Lena gasped and tilted her head to meet Kara’s lips in a sloppy kiss. She lasted barely a moment before she had to pull back to gasp once more as Kara’s fingers switched from light grazing to something with a lot more intent.

 

Kara watched breathlessly as Lena’s cries got louder, the pitch growing higher as she finally relented and slipped a single finger inside with ease.

 

“God! Yes! Yes!” Lena panted as she began to set a faster pace with her hips, praying to whichever deity was listening that Kara would match her rhythm.

 

Thankfully, it seemed as though Kara was more than inclined to give her what she wanted. Lena could feel herself tightening as Kara slipped another finger in and began fucking into her earnestly. Lena was painfully aware of that fact that it had barely been a few minutes since Kara had walked in the door, and she was already painfully close to unraveling. She could feel it building in her abdomen, the spring coiled tighter with every passing second, and the moment that she felt Kara’s thumb swipe messily across her clit she was done for.

 

Kara watched as Lena’s entire body locked up and began trembling in her lap. She could feel the vibrations of her moans muffled into the skin of her neck as Lena babbled nonsense for a long moment until she finally relaxed against her chest and panted against her ear as she tried to catch her breath. Kara carefully slipped her fingers out, wiping them on the material of her pants before wrapping Lena in a tight hug, comfortingly drawing patterns on her skin as she came down from her high.

 

It gave Kara a few moments to look around the room and take in everything that Lena had clearly set up whilst waiting for her arrival. There were candles and tea lights placed sporadically across the room, and as the sun began to set it gave the room soft, welcoming glow. It gave __Lena__ a soft, welcoming glow. The parts of their bodies untouched by shadows were quickly fading to a warm shade of gold. The canvas that she had bought a little over a month ago was spread out on the large rug and Kara could see a variety of different colored paints set up along the side. Kara felt a rush of excitement as she thought about where the rest of the evening would take the two of them.

 

“Hey.” Lena whispered softly after a few minutes.

 

“Hey yourself.” Kara replied as Lena finally lifted her head, breathing a laugh before pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s lips. “Well, that was certainly up there with one of my favorite ways to be welcomed home.” She smiled softly before continuing. “You look.. You look _beautiful,_ Lena.” she whispered as Lena shied away from the sudden attention and intensity of her gaze.

 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Lena told her sweetly.

 

“Well, you certainly succeeded.”Kara assured her as she allowed her eyes to roam over Lena in the lingerie once again. “Now, as much as I _love_  this, how about we take it off and get messy.” she smiled devilishly as she slipped a finger under the strap at the top of Lena’s shoulder and nodded towards the canvas whilst Lena blushed furiously.

 

“I think that can be arranged.” Lena told her with a smile as she used the back of the couch to push herself up from where she had been sitting on Kara’s lap. Her legs felt tingly and a little jelly-like as she extended a hand out and helped Kara up too.

 

“I’ll be right back, I have to go grab something. You get set up here.” Kara promised with a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before retreating back down the hallway towards their bedroom.

 

Lena took the opportunity to slip off her lingerie, just as she had suspected, the fabric was ruined and clung to her as she slipped it down over her legs before stepping out and kicking it off to the side. Still, it had absolutely been worth Kara’s reaction to it, and she made a mental note to purchase a few more for the future.

 

Lena couldn’t help the loud laugh that burst free the moment that Kara came bounding back into the room wearing their black harness, complete with one of their rainbow inspired dildos, and absolutely nothing else.

 

“Okay, let’s get down to business.” she announced proudly, taking on her Supergirl stance as the dildo jutted out comically from between her legs.

 

“You’re such a dork.” Lena laughed as she took in the sight before her, torn between arousal and the overwhelming urge to continue laughing. “How are we gonna do this?” she asked as she gestured to the tubes of body safe paints that were laying on the floor beside the plastic sheet.

 

“Here, pass one over.” Kara held out a hand as the two of them sat down on the canvas and shifted until they were comfortable.

 

Kara was busy unscrewing the cap from one of the tubes as Lena reached over for another. She let out a loud gasp at the sudden, unexpected stripe of cold that made contact with her rib cage. She turned around immediately and was met with the sight of Kara grinning cheekily with two incriminating blue fingers hovering near Lena’s waist.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” she asked as she quickly swiped out her own hand, drawing two lines of bright red along Kara’s cheek before she had the chance to swat her hand away.

 

They spent a few long moments sneakily trying to mark the other with their paints. Lena was giggling wildly, her ribs covered in random blue smears whilst Kara laughed along at the stripes of red on her collar bones and cheek. It wasn’t until Lena reached out for a new color that it really turned serious though. In the blink of an eye, they were in the middle of an all out color war. Kara had different shades of green, orange and purple ranging from her thighs to her back, and Lena was much the same. She was covered in yellow and pink, some random stripes of blue and silver and she was pretty sure she had some in her hair if the weird sticky sensation was anything to go on.

 

“Well, I think we took care of the paint part.” Kara breathed as their laughter began to taper off, the energy in the room quickly shifting to something a little more weighted.

 

“Mhm.” Lena agreed as she crawled over to Kara and reached out for her.

 

Kara immediately moved in for a kiss, humming lightly against Lena’s lips the moment that they were pressed against her own. Careful not to break the kiss, Kara gently maneuvered them so that Lena was lying flat against the canvas before slipping herself between her thighs and settling down on top of her.

 

The energy between them changed instantly the moment that Lena felt the head of the dildo pressing lightly against her clit. She opened her mouth to give Kara access as their tongues melted together, groaning as she went.

 

Kara’s hips started a steady grind, the toy easily sliding back and forth through Lena’s arousal as she pulled away for air. Her lips went immediately to her jaw, nibbling gently as she left a scorching trail down the length of her neck, stopping to pay some extra attention to Lena’s mole as she arched desperately into the contact. She couldn’t quite move down far enough to take Lena’s nipples into her mouth without the head of the dildo breaking contact with Lena, and Kara had a feeling that wasn’t something that Lena would approve of, so she opted to palm at them with her hands instead.

 

Lena’s hands flew out to the side, and then eventually above her head as she desperately tried to grip onto something, _anything._ Kara was teasing her, the sinful drag of the toy along her clit was incredible, but she was too keyed up for it to get her any further and Kara was well aware of the fact. She needed to feel Kara stretch her, she wanted to feel the burn in her thighs as she tried to keep her legs open. She just wanted Kara.

 

“God, you’re so wet.” Kara husked in her ear, knowing how much Lena loved it when she spoke up during sex whilst simultaneously taking pleasure from the fact that it would only serve to wind her up even more. “I can _smell_ it.”

 

“ _Kara.. _”__ Lena whined high pitched and desperate.

 

Usually Kara wouldn’t give in so easily, she adored bringing Lena to the edge as many times as she possibly could until she was a complete, begging, sobbing mess. She lived for the moments where she could tease her, only to bring her to orgasm as many times as her body could physically handle. Plus, it wasn’t like she wasn’t having fun or anything, but the paint was beginning to dry on her skin and it was a little uncomfortable. Paired with being on her knees on the floor and trying to support Lena’s head with her arm so that she didn’t whack it by accident, it wasn’t the most ideal situation.

 

Lena was feeling a little uncomfortable too, her butt was starting to go dumb despite the extra padding that the carpet beneath them provided and she was pretty sure that she had paint currently drying in her ass crack.

 

Her brain instantly blanked of all paint related thoughts the second that she felt Kara slide into her opening. Strong hands held firmly onto her hips as she picked up a punishing pace, slamming into Lena with nothing but enthusiasm as Lena keened loudly at the feeling of finally being filled. The stretch was glorious and she began to grind into the feeling.

 

Lena’s hips moved with every thrust and it angled the toy __j_ ust right _as it pressed up against Kara’s clit with each motion. Before long, the two of them were choking off screams as they flew towards the edge together.

 

“God, you look so hot like this.” Kara groaned as she kept up the punishing pace. “You feel so fucking good, Lena. Fuck!” she choked out as she felt the beginning of her orgasm hit, desperate to have Lena come with her. “Come with me baby, I want to see you, I want to feel you.”

 

A quick pass over her clit paired with Kara’s words was all it took for Lena to tense up, back arched like a bow as she sang her praises to the living room ceiling. Kara followed right behind her, finally allowing her orgasm to wash over her once she was sure that Lena had been taken care of.

 

When Kara’s confidence in her ability to hold herself up began to waver, she gently pulled out of Lena and flopped down on the canvas beside her. Pulling her close as they fought to get their breathing under control.

 

“Holy shit.” Lena croaked as her chest heaved. “That was.. certainly something.”

 

“Yeah it was.” Kara agreed as she huffed out a laugh. “I think I have paint where I really shouldn’t have paint though.”

 

“Hey, this was your idea.” Lena laughed along with her as she channeled what little strength she had left and pulled herself up into a sitting position so that she could admire the rainbow splattered canvas. “It looks kinda cool though, very gay.”

 

“Gay enough to wear to pride?” Kara asked as she quirked an eyebrow teasingly.

 

“Super gay.” she confirmed with a laugh.

 

If Lena’s entire body flushed crimson when her eyes fell on Supergirl leading the 2019 National City pride parade with an extremely familiar rainbow canvas tied proudly around her shoulders for millions of people to see, well then that was her business. She didn’t owe anyone an explanation, not for the current full body blush she was experiencing, or for the way that J’onn promptly made his exit within seconds of Lena spotting Kara.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - kashymcgraths <33


End file.
